


Doesn't Look a Thing Like Jesus

by amihanmayari



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Marper, Background Zaven, F/M, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amihanmayari/pseuds/amihanmayari
Summary: Clarke finds her high school crush's sister on Instagram and it ruins her life.





	Doesn't Look a Thing Like Jesus

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is semi-biographical in that I did find my crush on instagram and he did grow a beard which I hate. I am anti-beard. You have been warned.

Clarke would like to say that she didn’t set out to insta-stalk Bellamy Blake, she really would. But that would be a bold-faced lie.

“How did this even happen?” Monty wonders, peering at the screenshots she saved on her phone.  “I thought Bellamy disappeared from all social media a few years ago.”

“Yeah, but I’m still following Lincoln Woods on Instagram,” Clarke says, taking a swig of her beer. “He never posts anything but his sculptures, but recently he posted a picture of him and Octavia. So I clicked on her profile and she had pictures of him up from his college graduation last month. Monty, it’s so much.”

The full weight of all the beers she’s downed and seeing a picture of the boy she was in love with in high school for the first time in years hits her all at once. She feels like she’s going to be sick, but the line for the bathroom is long and it’s cold out. Instead, she lays her head down on the bar and wills the lightheadedness away.

Monty pats her arm. “Look on the bright side,” he says cheerily. “At least he has a beard now.”

She cracks one eye open to half-glare at him. “How is that a good thing? I _hate_ the beard.”

Monty just grins. “Yeah, it’s hideous. Plus, you typically go for clean-shaven, in guys. So you’re free. All this low-key pining that you’ve been doing all these years can finally end.”

She groans. She loves Monty and Raven. She’s glad she has people who have known her forever and love her in her adult life. But sometimes, times like these, having friends who remember all your high school embarrassments is a bit of a disadvantage. “No, that’s why I had to get drunk with you. I have a problem. A serious one. I still think his face is the prettiest. Even when half of it is hidden beneath all _that_.”

“So what I’m hearing is that the low-key pining is now a full blown insta-stalking induced lovesickness.”

Of course, this is the moment Raven chooses to walk in. “Griffin, get your head off the bar. It’s filthy.” Clarke snaps up because yeah, come to think of it, it’s pretty sticky. Her friend orders her drink before raising one perfect brow at her. “So what’s this I hear about stalking?”

“You remember Bellamy Blake?” Monty pipes up.

“That hot, broody guy Clarke was friends with?” Raven asks. “The one who kept sending Finn death glares?”

Clarke winces at the memory. She and Bellamy started hanging out senior year of high school after the Finn Collins Fiasco. She and Finn hooked up once before Raven showed up in the middle of the school year, having moved to be closer to her childhood best friend and boyfriend. She told Raven everything immediately, but for some reason, she didn’t want to tell her other friends that Finn had made her the other woman right away. She ended up isolating herself while Finn pretended nothing was wrong. Up until that point, Bellamy Blake was just a sparring partner, an academic rival, but he picked up quickly that something was wrong. They became friends after Clarke got drunk and cried on him at a party. After that, they discovered that they enjoyed arguing with each other, and enjoyed just being with each other and making dumb jokes. At one point, Clarke thought about asking him out.

Then his mom died. She went to college, while he was busy fighting to get custody of his fifteen-year-old sister. For a while, they sporadically checked in on each other on Facebook, but that fizzled out. When he went to college a couple of years later, he ended up deleting his social media and Clarke lost track of him. But he was always at the back of her mind when she thought of the kind of person she thought she’d end up with.

“Yeah, that’s the one.”

“And?”

“She found out that he now has a beard which she hates but is still weirdly attracted to him.”

“Show me.”

Clarke hands her the phone to show her the pictures. “It’s so much, Raven.”

She cackles when she sees the photos. “Yeah, this isn’t your usual type, but it isn’t _bad_. It’s not the best beard in the world, but it’s not the worst. You’re probably just hating on it because you miss his jawline. He did have a good one, right? Or am I remembering a different jaw that could cut glass?”

“Nope, that was his.”

Raven hands her back the phone. “Did you call us here to confirm that he’s still hot despite the beard? I confirm that he’s still magnificent. Hit him up.”

“I can’t. He doesn’t have social media accounts. He was always a bit of a technophobe. I had to stalk his sister to get those pictures.”

“You can’t ask the sister?”

Monty laughs. “Talk to Octavia? She was belligerent and always hated Clarke a little. Probably not a good idea. Plus, he’s in a different state so I doubt she can maneuver this into a hook-up.”

“Yup,” Clarke says. “Friends, we are gathered here tonight to drink and stalk all of our high school crushes. Hopefully at least one of them is ugly now. That will make me feel better.”

“Sorry, Nate Miller is hella buff now,” Monty grins. “And he lost the beanie.”

“Kyle Wick is prematurely balding and is a neo-nazi,” Raven supplies, helpfully. “How the fuck did I not see that coming?”

*

Despite Monty’s better judgement, Clarke decides to follow Octavia Blake. At worst, Octavia will block her but she’s hoping she’ll get an occasional picture of Bellamy at major holidays or something. Nostalgic eye-candy, that’s a thing, right?

Octavia follows her back and it becomes just something that she generally forgets about. Octavia mostly posts about rock climbing and martial arts. Sometimes she’ll post about her dogs and Lincoln, whom she was always fond of. She likes those posts.

Occasionally, she’ll see pictures of Bellamy, grinning bright, arm slung around Octavia’s shoulder at a party or something. And she’ll be glad he’s existing and seems to be happy and healthy. Even if his stupid beard is still covering his face. For the most part, though, she and Octavia maintain a level of distance appropriate for second cousins on the opposite sides of the political spectrum.

Which is why she startles when she receives a direct message from the younger Blake one sunny Saturday morning in July. She had been luxuriating in bed, scanning her social media whilst idly thinking about switching up the lesson plan she had for the youth summer program they were holding at the museum and stabbing her slimy boss at the upcoming gala.

She clicks on the notification without thinking much about it, but knits her brows when she sees who it is from.

 **octaviablake:** hey clarke

it’s been a while

you’re in arkadia these days, right?

 **cgriffindor:** Hi, Octavia!

How have you been?

How’s Lincoln?

Yeah, I’m here.

 **octaviablake:** we’re good

anyway, enough about me

bell is moving there to for his masters at ark u in the fall

he doesn’t know anyone

then I remembered that you’re there

he always liked arguing with you

so can I give him your phone number?

 

Clarke shoots up from the bed and nearly throws her phone across the bed. She rises quickly, pacing around the room a couple of times. She’s a smart, independent, modern woman. She’s twenty-four years old for fuck’s sake. She can give her crush’s sister her number so he can text her. It’s cool. No big deal.

 

 **cgriffindor:** Yeah, no problem.

Let me know if he’s too stubborn to text but needs help moving in or something. I’ll just show up without warning.

 **octaviablake:** lmao

yeah, you probs will still get along

 

Clarke passes along her contact details to Octavia who thanks her then goes back to essentially ignoring her. Thankfully, Bellamy doesn’t allow her to steep in stress for too long and texts her a few minutes later.

 **Unknown number:** Hi Clarke. It’s Bellamy Blake, from high school.

I’m sorry my sister bullied you into giving me your number, but I’ll be teaching in ArkU in the fall and I will admit that it would be nice to have a friendly face in the area.

 **Me:** Hey, you dork! I only know one Bellamy Blake, you know. :) 

Anyway, don’t apologize. I’m so pumped about seeing you around.

But beware. Some asshole from high school said that I had a resting princess face so the face you’ll be looking forward to will only be semi-friendly.

 **Bellamy** : Jesus, Griffin. You haven’t changed at all, have you?

 **Me:** Not one bit.

 **Bellamy** : Good. Looking forward to it.

So, you know any worthwhile museums in Arkadia?

 **Me:** Oh please, I bet Octavia only got you to text me by telling you I’m basically a free pass to the museum.

 **Bellamy:** You wound me, Clarke. You have so little faith.

But yeah, that might have been a factor.

*

That puts Clarke in a good mood basically for the rest of the summer. He’s easy to talk to, like always. She learns that he’s taking a master’s degree at the university. He learns of her awful eating habits and takes to mother-henning her about not skipping lunch and texting her easy recipes. He talks her through her frustrations with her boss, Cage Wallace. She sends him memes when he and his girlfriend decide not to pursue a long-distance relationship and break-up. She makes fun of his poor taste in ice cream and he teases her about always running late. He calls her on the anniversary of Jake’s death, and she tells him he deserves more than how his sister treats him. In so little time, she and Bellamy Blake find each other again, shitty humor and all.

“Griffin, it’s your turn to be storyteller. Stop flirting with your internet boyfriend and focus.”

Clarke looks up at Raven and wills herself to not blush as she ponders her next move in Dixit. “Not my boyfriend and not on the internet.”

Monty grins. “So have you solved the beard dilemma? Has it grown on you?”

Clarke groans. “Fuck. I forgot about the beard. Octavia’s last post with him in it is a couple of months old.”

Raven and Monty burst out laughing.

Harper, Monty’s girlfriend, share a look with Zeke, Raven’s co-worker with whom she’s definitely not flirting. “Care to share with the class?”

“Clarke insta-stalked her high school crush’s sister and managed to snag a text-based flirtationship,” Monty says with a straight face. “I made Jasper text her to provide long-distance flirtationship advice.”

Zeke blinks. “Is that straight from The Onion? Or is it Buzzfeed? I feel like I’m in a Buzzfeed article right now.”

Raven grins, shark-like. “Even better. He’s now hotter and thicker but grew a beard that she has ambivalent feelings towards but can’t ask about lest she reveal that she was insta-stalking his sister.”

Harper shakes her head. “What is your life.”

Clarke glances at her phone. Bellamy has texted “Haven’t tried Dixit yet. You’ll have to teach me when I get there.”

“I have no idea either,” she shrugs.

*

Clarke is busy with the closing of the summer program on the day Bellamy gets in from his long drive from Eden so it’s Raven and Zeke who’s meeting him at his new place to help him move in. She would have preferred it be Monty and Harper, but he’s out of town visiting Jasper, Maya and their new dog.

She frets the entire day until Raven texts her.

 **Raven:** ur man’s here

And he’s fine [Eye emoji]

 **Me:** I hate you.

Tell me already.

 **Raven:** find out for urself babe

when do u get off work?

 **Me:** 7:30

 **Raven** : cools, we’ll be hungry then

meet us at Emori’s Diner at 8

 **Me** : Sounds good.

 

She wrapped up the program and was out the door in record time, so she gets to the diner 10 minutes early. Murphy, the guy who owns the diner, spots her from behind the counter.

“Hey Griffin, looking good. Hot date?”

“Nah,” she says. “Just didn’t bother to get out of work clothes. Is Raven here yet?”

“Not yet. Go sit before your booth gets stolen. I’ll get you both the usual.”

“Oh, uh,” she bites her lip. “Actually, she’s bringing the guy she’s been flirting with and an old friend of ours from high school.”

“Ah,” Murphy says knowingly. “Hot double date. Got it.”

“That’s not it!”

“It’s not?” an amused voice asks from behind her.

She spins around to see Bellamy Blake, in the flesh. Clarke takes a second to properly take him in, the guy she’s just seen in her head and, recently, photos. His smile is so much better in person. Her brain registers dimly that Raven has pulled Zeke towards the booth with a shake of her head, but that’s not really the most important thing here.

She launches herself into his arms once her brain caught up that _it’s him_. He hugs her back just as tightly as he huffs out a disbelieving laugh. His arms are nice and solid, and he’s not as tall as she remembers, but he is warmer.

“Clarke,” he murmurs into her hair. “It’s you.”

She pulls back to get a good look on his freckles, the crinkle of his eyes. “It’s me,” she agrees. “And you’ve shaved.”

 “What?”

Clarke feels herself flush from head to toe.

“I may have insta-stalked your sister and despaired about the beard,” she admits, tugging his hand to lead him towards the booth. He smells like sweat, sunshine, and a woodsy cologne and she never wants to let go.

“Oh?” he says, low.  “Then in the interest of full disclosure, I had my sister insta-stalk you, too.”

Her face breaks into a hopeful grin. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” he says returning her smile. “I didn’t despair, but I’ve gotta admit, seeing you in person is much better.”

“Booooooooo,” Raven calls as Zeke laughs beside her. “You’ve been flirting for months. We’re hungry from all the heavy lifting we did all afternoon. Food first, you’ll have time to moon at each other later.”

“Yeah,” Bellamy says, sliding into the booth without letting go of her hand. “I guess we will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang with me @colonel-diyoza on tumblr.


End file.
